


Prompt: Stomach Kiss

by foxybadger42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxybadger42/pseuds/foxybadger42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt given by mollyhooperthoughts: stomach kiss</p>
<p>She was in one of those moods again; one where she hated herself and the way her body looked. The truth was, he never cared about how ‘imperfect’ she seemed to be to herself. To him, she was perfect and he had never thought otherwise. The moment he had first undressed her, he hadn’t seen any of the imperfections she was so insecure about; he had loved her body from the first time he seen it exposed, and he would place his lips on her smooth and warm skin, cherishing her in every way that she should be cherished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Stomach Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Story is mine. Greg Lestrade belongs to Sir Conan Doyle. BBC Sherlock and Holly Hooper to the BBC. No profit made. Just for fun.

She was in one of those moods again; one where she hated herself and the way her body looked. The truth was, he never cared about how ‘imperfect’ she seemed to be to herself. To him, she was perfect and he had never thought otherwise. The moment he had first undressed her, he hadn’t seen any of the imperfections she was so insecure about; he had loved her body from the first time he seen it exposed, and he would place his lips on her smooth and warm skin, cherishing her in every way that she should be cherished.

She wrapped the sheets tightly around her body before shifting to the side of the bed to get out, leaving him exposed and shivering with cold as he tied a knot in the condom they’d used only minutes ago and stuffed it back in the wrapper.

‘Molly,’ he sighed as she got up, the duvet wrapped around her as she went to retrieve her clothes. ‘This is ridiculous, we’ve been doing this for two months now, and you’re still embarrassed?’

She didn’t answer, but he could see the shade of red that coloured her cheeks as she moved to pick up her pants. But before she could put it on, Greg swiftly moved over to the side of the bed, grabbing the duvet and pulling. She yelped, but didn’t let go. Instead, she was pulled back towards the bed.

‘No — Greg!’ she urged as she made sure the duvet was still covering her. ‘I’m — I don’t feel good, sleeping naked. Not — not even when I’m on my own.’

He sighed and gave her a sad smile, pulling her closer. He reached underneath the duvet, finding a leg and slowly running his hand up to her hip.

‘You have nothing to be ashamed off, Molly,’ he spoke quietly and earnestly. Infact, compared to Carolyn, she was all skin and bones. But Carolyn had been pregnant twice, and was a good ten years older than Molly. Even though Carolyn was a bit more curvier, he thought she was beautiful as well.

So in a society where it was ‘good’ to to be skin of bones, she had nothing to be embarrassed about, right?

‘I just — don’t feel well,’ she admitted, shivering slightly by his touch. ‘I know I should but — I’ve always felt like this. I don’t — like the way I look, I could be taller. Curvier. I could have larger and prettier breasts. A thigh-gap. I could be more tanned. But I’m none of these things.’

‘I don’t want you to be any of those things,’ Greg said as he tugged at the duvet again, but she still held on firmly. He raised his eyebrows, almost giving her a stern look and nodding slightly. She hesitated, but her grip loosened and the duvet fell down onto the floor.

She wrapped her arms around herself; one arm across her chest, and one arm across her stomach.

Greg exhaled deeply through his nose and took her by her wrists, guiding her arms away from her. She shifted uncomfortable, but he continued, forcing her arms along the sides of her body.

‘You’re beautiful, Molly,’ he spoke from his heart, and for once in his life, his words had never been more truthful. Maybe she wasn’t as ‘perfect’ as society deemed a young woman perfect, but she was to him.

Pulling closer, he moved her between his legs. He closed his eyes and placed his lips on her stomach, right next to her belly-botton. He finally let go of her wrists, trusting she wouldn’t cover herself up again and she didn’t

He pursed his lips, gently allowing them to caress her stomach softly, nipping at her skip and enjoying the salty and sweaty flavour on her skin from their earlier activities tonight. But next to the salt, he could smell and taste the almonds and blossom of the shower gel he knew she used.

‘Stop worrying, Molly,’ he spoke softly, his lips still on her skin. ‘I love you — and you’re one of the most beautiful things that make my life bearable right now.’

And he pulled her closer, forcing her down on the bed as well. He rolled over, hoovering over her as he continued to kiss every patch of skin on her body. In the end, she was shuddering with delight and pulled him up, kissing his lips and spreading her legs for him again, reaching for the bedside table to get another condom.


End file.
